politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Valko
Basic Summary Dimitri Valko is the President and founder of the nation of Ryas [1], located in Eastern Europe, between Lithuania, Latvia, and Belarus. He is the leader and military general of Ryas, as well as the coach of Ryas' OBL Team, the Ryas Ravagers. He was born in the small town of Tokaj, Hungary on October 8th, 1968 to his mother and father, Kamilla Valko and Ede Valko. Valko's allies include Vladimir Zhogin of Khevin [1], and Mothman of Mothaya [https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=15526 1]. Dimitri also has a city named after himself in Khevin, named Valkoan. This was a dedication made by Zhogin, and was not instituted by Valko. Valko established Ryas' entire military, serving as it's general, and fought in several large-scale wars. Valko is agnostic in his religious beliefs, and often times states that he wants Ryas to develop interstellar communication to extra-terrestrials. On March 17th, 1997, Valko denounced himself as Head General of the Grand Ryasian Militants, after bestowing Andor Kozma the title of General. Valko won his second term in office in March of 1998. Physical Description Dimitri Valko is six-foot five-inches tall (~195.5 centimetres), weighing two-hundred twenty-three pounds (~15.9 stone, ~1.1 kilo). He has long, silver hair, and hearty muscle definition. He is most commonly seen in dark trench coats and Victorian-style clothing. He has pale skin, and golden yellow eyes. Early Life Dimitri was born on October 8th, 1968, in the town of Tokaj, Hungary, to his parents, Ede and Kamilla Valko. His parents were atheists, but taught Dimitri the teachings of different religions and cultures. His brother, Adorjan Vidor Valko, was born October 7th, 1975. Growing up in poverty, he would often try to find work in any way he could. When Dimitri was twelve years old, he started buying political books, and established a small group, going by the name of "Csoport Önzetlenség", which eventually became the original settlers of Korithe in 1992. Family Dimitri Valko's parents, Ede and Kamilla, were born in Hungary in the 1940's, and now live in Ryas' capital of Korithe. Dimitri's brother, Adorjan Vidor Valko, born 1975, is apparently part of a secret society in Ryas' Upper Class, according to rumor, and works with the government on classified projects. Dimitri's wife is Eathelyn Nadia Vanzin Valko, a Russian woman, born in 1969. Valko first started dating her on November 8th, 1988, when he was twenty years old. They got engaged on December 10th, 1995, and married on February 22nd, 1996. They live together in Korithe, and often attend public feasts on special occasions. Eathelyn was found to be three weeks pregnant on June 12th, 1997. The Founding of Ryas In early 1982, Dimitri went along with the small band of immigrants, previously known as "Csoport Önzetlenség", wishing to escape tyranny. After days of travel, and democratic votes, Valko was chosen as the leader of the group. As they came to the tri-country border of Lithuania, Latvia, and Belarus (Partially occupied by Khevin[https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=11048 1]), Dimitri established a small settlement, he named "Korithe", after long and careful thought. Korithe began to thrive, and became a city on October 15th, 1992. Ryas flourished as more cities were constructed and developed upon. Commanding an Army President Valko's control of the Grand Ryasian Militants led to many great wars in Ryas' favour, including a war against the Federate Spartan Colonies in 1993 that led to the annihilation of the entire opposing nation. Valko's efforts in this defense led to high morale and better life within it's borders. After this war, Valko's military was trained and readied for bigger attacks. A treaty was formed between the Ryasian and Khevinist militaries to support each other in case of attack, and it has led to a good support for both nations. Valko claims his military is always ready and eager to protect the civilians of Ryas. In 1995, Ryasian forces met a strong opponent, the force of a rogue Eximius' forces. The war ensued after Eximius almost depleted the New Anglian Confederation's resources, and he felt Dimitri was accountable for NAC's knowing of this. NAC forces thankfully joined the fight, and defeated Eximius, who was killed by Dimitri Valko himself on June 7th, 1995, now recognized as a national holiday in Ryas and some allied nations -- "Mortexi", which roughly translates to "Death of Exi(mius)" in Latin. On March 17th, 1997, Valko denounced himself as Head General of the Ryasian Grand Militants. Coaching an OBL Team In mid-1994, Dimitri founded an OBL (Orbis Baseball League) Team, named the Ryas Ravagers. His cousin, Credo Valko, joined the Khevin Calculators around this time. The team did fairly well, and made money off of the investments put into it. Even Vladimir Zhogin's distant cousin, Alexei Zhogin, joined the team and pitches a mean ball. Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Protagonists Category:Members of Arrgh!